ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Geel
is a kaiju who was the second threat to be destroyed by Gaia. Subtitle: History Generation I After C.O.V.'s rampage ended, Geel was drawn to the city and emerged from underneath the city and began to all destroy he saw around him. XIG was called in and used their assaults by air and land using Team Lightning and Hercules, but to no avail as Geel returned fire. Gamu Takayama, then transformed into Ultraman Gaia, and attacked Geel. While Geel tried his best, Gaia had him on the ropes he was quickly taken down by Gaia's superior skills and thanks to XIG preventing him from using his energy balls. By firing at the orb on Geel's under belly, Gaia finished off Geel with the Photon Edge. Generation II Months later in the middle of the night, Hiroya Fujimiya, as Ultraman Agul, awoke a second Geel under the ground of the Japanese country side, with the intentions of having Geel along with an army of monsters destroy humanity before the arrival of Zoruim. Then during the day when the massive monster surfaced it headed directly for the hospital in which Hiroya was resting at. In the chaos as the hospital tried to evacuate, Fujimiya saw the fear and terror the monster gave a young child whom looked at both Gaia and Agul as heroes. On a sentimental impulse, Hiroya then abandoned his plans and transformed into Agul. The huge creature dominated the blue giant, but when XIG's Team Lighting flew in to act as back up, they distracted the kaiju long enough for Agul to fire his Photon Crusher. The beam of energy smashed into Geel's chest and blew the beast to pieces. Generation III Later on, as the Dobishi assaulted the Earth, a third Geel rose up to strike back. Unleashing on the mighty swarm with its energy blasts, the huge Earth monster annihilated thousands of the tiny insects. As the monster fought, the sky cast down one of the Kaiser Dobishi and the guardian was helpless as the insect-like creature spewed billions of the Dobishi insects on it. Roaring in agony, Geel fell over on its side and died. Trivia *So far, the 3rd Geel plays a heroic role unlike the other 2 Geels. Data - Generation II= Geel II :;Stats *Length: 85 m *Weight: 92,000 t *Origin: Chichibu city :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Geel can burrow at low speeds. *Super Jaw: Geel's jaws are very strong, capable of destroying buildings and one bite and throw beings like Ultraman Gaia short distances. *Energy Balls: Geel can fire red energy balls from the red orb on his stomach. These energy balls can range from a barrel of dynamite to destroying city blocks. :;Weakness Geel can not fire energy balls if strong enough attacks affect the orb on his stomach. Geel II Energy Ball.png|Energy Balls - Generation III= Geel III :;Stats *Length: 86 m *Weight: 94,000 t *Origin: Woodlands of Siberia :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Geel can burrow at low speeds. *Super Jaw: Geel's jaws are very strong, capable of destroying buildings and one bite and throw beings like Ultraman Gaia short distances. *Energy Balls: Geel can fire red energy balls from the red orb on his stomach. These energy balls can range from a barrel of dynamite to destroying city blocks. :;Weakness Geel can not fire energy balls if strong enough attacks affect the orb on his stomach. }} Gallery Gaia vs Geel.jpg|Geel vs Ultraman Gaia a017b6e.png Geell.png Geelll.png Geeelll.png|Geel II Pn109gg.jpg|Agul vs Geel II Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Allies